Colours in Snow
by Ladiladida
Summary: The snow has settled and a sleepless Hermione takes a turn in the Hogwarts grounds and soon encounters a familiar face. A SS/HG oneshot


_**A.N Hello, another chapter for my friend Velveteenbunny and anybody else who is kind enough to read it. Just a quick note to say this is SnapexHermione obviously and that it is a follow up to my one shot A Light in a Storm. Hermione now works at Hogwarts. Please review, reviews are love and are always appreciated (especially during a dull week at work).**_

The snow storm of the last few hours had been quite perilous and unyielding, the wind had picked up and layer upon layer had settled, coating the grounds of Hogwarts like a picture from a Christmas card. But now the wind had died down, the flakes were daintier, pirouetting as they fell in a communal dance. The stars weren't out tonight as the sky hung low with its snowy brow, all was settled and soft silence and it being the witching hour meant only one thing, Hermione Granger came out to walk. She often found herself awake on weekends, her working at Hogwarts exhausting her in the week so that she often could not accept the lack of physical exertion on a Saturday. It wasn't uncommon for Filch to catch her walking around accusing her at first glance of being out of bed, forgetting she was no longer a student. But she did not meet him tonight, the snow kept he and Mrs Norris inside guarding the corridors.

Hermione remembered watching The Snowman as a child, how eagerly the boy donned his clothes when he woke and saw the snow. Tonight was her moment and she tucked in her soft, fluffy mint green pyjama bottoms speckled with white stars into her thick, red wellies. The colours didn't match but it was night time who would see her? Winding her violet scarf about her neck and pulling on her fleece lined coat she was soon ready for the chill. Fumbling in one pocket she found her gloves and she stealthily walked down the corridor and out into the yard. The sound of crisp, fresh snow crunching under foot was a comforting sound in the silence and the cool air pinched her skin. Would Filch have forgiven her for the clashing outfit, in particular those red wellies and purple fluffy earmuffs?

Digging her chilled hands into her pockets she walked around quietly like a ghost, enjoying watching the flakes glide their way gracefully to the floor before joining their siblings. It felt a shame to sully the snow with her footsteps but in the morning it would all be commandeered for snowball fights. Indeed she best not journey out much in the day for the fear of playful ambush, she was popular at Hogwarts yet the mischief of some students still made her a target.

Hermione couldn't help humming the Ice dance song from Edward Scissorhands as she walked, it was a cold February night yet it felt like Christmas Eve. If only the weather had been this way on Christmas Eve, instead of the typical English drizzle. Snow made everything pretty and delicate, it softened even the harshest lines on any horizon, yet when it gave way to slush and ice she longed for it to be gone.

A figure walked towards her from across the yard, to tall too be Filch and she knew those coat tails flapping behind as he walked. As the figure neared her the faint light from Hogwarts cast upon his pale face, he clearly had not been sleeping either.

"I saw you from the window." Snape said softly, Hermione put out her hand and he took it. For some time now they had been exploring the possibility of their feelings for one another, taking it very slow which they both appreciated. Hermione's inner romantic beamed happily as they walked hand in hand together, she walked often but he rarely came out to meet her. But the snow had drawn him out too.

"It's so lovely." She said. "I like snow more now; it wasn't much fun growing up as an only child with snow."

"I imagined you hiding round a corner before catching your father off guard with a snowball." Snape mused ruefully and she gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder.

"We built a snow man once or twice but… they didn't like snow."

"I'm not awfully fond."

"Then what made you come out?" As they passed one of the constantly lit windows Snape at last saw Hermione's colour clashing ensemble and she flushed with embarrassment. "Was it to teach me about colours that complement each other? Though nothing beats a signature black look."

Her joke got a sideways glance from Snape who was trying to force his lips not to smile. Still holding his hand Hermione stepped in front of him, seeing if he could still forgo admitting his smile when he was face on with her. It turns out he couldn't. Hermione tucked her free hand into her coat sleeve and giggled.

"Your attire has made me concerned, are you catching a fever perhaps?"

"Are you seeking to be the target of a snowball Professor?" She retorted, slowly beginning to kneel as she dared his gazed. He let go of her hand and folded his arms, defying her threat whilst trying to look stern. "That look doesn't frighten me at twenty years old professor."

"Then it appears you did not learn anything." He replied in that well remembered tone from her youth. Hermione shook her head and stood back up.

"I best not then, you'd have me fired."

"A truce then?"

"If you tell me you like my wellies." She teased.

"They are exceptionally red, Hermione."

"Exceptionally read? Have you ever thought of being a poet professor? You have such a turn of phrase." Hermione retorted light heartedly. Snape enjoyed this teasing, it took some getting used to but after many years of nothing but sorrowful or dark conversations, Hermione's girlish banter was quite a tonic. Yet her jesting came at a price for he tugged her to him a little, their faces not far from each other. Snape's eyes went from her mouth to her own wide eyes and they looked at one another. Hermione hoped he would kiss her and as his face edged slightly closer she closed her eyes.

"Those are very fine scarlet wellington boots Hermione." He whispered and then he started to walk back to the entrance. Hermione's eyes flew open and she watched him stride away with playful frustration, he could match her easily enough sometimes. She strode after him but then stopped and bending down she quickly balled up some snow and threw it at him. She was surprised it hit him at the centre of his back. Snape stopped dead and turned on his heel and for a second that displeased professor expression washed over his face, it was instinct until he recollected there was only Hermione and himself outside.

"That's one hours filing for you Miss Granger!" He said in a deadpan tone before he turned abruptly, whisking his coattails with him. Hermione followed him inside only to be accosted at the door as he pulled her to him. For a few moments their lips met with hungry tenderness, her playfulness giving him rise to kiss her. She placed a hand on his face as his held her waist and despite herself she sighed against his lips. Snape hugged her to him and their foreheads pressed together, Hermione having to stand on her tiptoes to do so.

"I don't know about you Miss Granger..." He said dusting the snow from her hair and removing those offensive earmuffs. "But I need something to help me warm up?"

"Very well." She said raising an eyebrow. "But I'm only coming if you have marshmallows."

A little while later the pair sat in Snape's quarters by his hearth, the flames crackling and devouring the coal beneath. Hermione and Snape sat on the rug facing one another both nursing mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Snape looked down at his like a fly had landed within it and Hermione chuckled.

"Take them out if you don't want them."

"They've formed some sort of coat on the top now."

"Don't drink it then." She laughed. "Have a glass of wine."

"Wine hardly befits the current climate outside."

"It will warm you up though." She replied. "And maybe, just maybe put a smile back on your face."

Snape took Hermione's hot chocolate from her and put both mugs down; he leaned forward and kissed her again. For a suspended moment they remained so and when he moved away just short of her face she saw he was smiling again.

"No need for wine Hermione, no need."


End file.
